Paranoia
by AkinaJung
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah bayangan masa lalu. Sebuah animo yang menghasilkan kaleidoskop yang membuat Sakura terjebak dalam paranoia di kepalanya. Dan Sakura tak dapat menolak ketika dilarikan oleh seorang dokter dari rumah sakit terkenal


**Paranoia.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (** Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing** : U. Sasuke / H. Sakura. **Rating** : T.

 **Genre** : Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe.

 _( Uchiha Sasuke adalah bayangan masa lalu. Sebuah animo yang menghasilkan kaleidoskop yang membuat Sakura terjebak dalam paranoia di kepalanya. Dan Sakura tak dapat menolak ketika dilarikan oleh seorang dokter dari rumah sakit terkenal)_

…

* * *

"Iya Ibu, aku akan segera menjemputmu,"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia menurunkan ponsel yang sejak tadi diapitnya diantara telinga dan bahu. Hari ini adalah malam natal namun ia malah mendapat kabar bahwa Ibunya dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan. Buru-buru Sakura bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, menutup laptop kemudian membongkar isi lemari.

Tanpa berniat merapikan diri terlebih dahulu, Sakura dengan cepat mengenakan baju hangatnya. Tak lupa sebuah syal merah pemberian ibunya ia lilitkan di leher. Udara di Jepang sedang dingin-dinginnya. Sakura bisa melihat tumpukan salju di jalanan dari jendela kamarnya.

Sudah lama Sakura tak melihat salju turun. Natal-natal sebelumnya tak ditemani tumpukan benda putih tersebut. Kecuali natal tujuh tahun lalu. Dan putaran kenangan natal tahun itu membuat Sakura meringis.

Karena Sakura belum mampu melupakan laki-laki itu.

Deringan ponselnya menyadarkan Sakura dari kebekuan yang menggerogoti hati serta pikirannya secara perlahan. Ia mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga. Menghela napasnya kemudian tersenyum setelah mendengar ocehan ibunya di seberang sana.

"Baik Ibu, aku akan segera ke sana,"

…

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di antara orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di rumah sakit. Ia tak pernah tahu jika rumah sakit akan sesibuk ini di malam natal. Langkah kaki Sakura dipercepat ketika Ibunya kembali menelponnya tak sabaran.

"Iyaiya Ibu, aku sekarang sudah di rumah sakit. Sekarang aku menuju kamar rawatmu," Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. "Ibu aku melupakan nomor ru—" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika kedua matanya menangkap seseorang telah berdiri di depannya. Sakura mengangkat pandangannya secara perlahan, begitu takut jika yang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah orang yang begitu di kenalnya. Sebuah pin nama tersemat di bagian dada jubah putih khas rumah sakitnya.

Sakura membuka bibirnya seakan berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Ia bergerak mundur selangkah masih dengan wajah yang enggan diangkatnya.

"I-ibu.. tolong tunggu sebentar lagi," ucap Sakura kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang hingga tubuhnya lemas tak dapat mengimbangi. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menghasilkan senyuman yang normal. "Apa kabarmu, Sasuke- _san_ ?"

Pemuda dengan jubah dokter itu masih memandangi Sakura dengan ekspresi kaku. "Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sakura menunduk dan Sasuke menatap lurus. Pada akhirnya Sakura tak sanggup lagi dengan keheningan yang membuatnya semakin terperosok ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku harus melihat keadaan Ibuku.." ada jeda beberapa detik di sana, "permisi," lanjutnya. Sakura tak pernah menebak jika Tuhan dapat mempertemukan mereka lagi melalui takdir tak terduga seperti ini.

"Sakura," suara berat yang begitu dikenalnya membuat langkahnya berhenti. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" dan hal yang paling ditakuti Sakura akhirnya terjadi. Sakura belum dapat melupakan laki-laki ini dan hal itu yang membuat dirinya ketakutan jika harus berhadapan kembali dengannya. Sakura takut jika tak sanggup menahan hatinya jatuh semakin dalam. Sakura takut jika otaknya terus menciptakan keleidoskop dan memutar semua kenangan saat mereka masih bersama. Sakura tak mampu jika harus terus mengingat kenangan traumatis yang mirisnya membuat perasaannya menghangat.

Perlahan Sakura membalikan badan. Memasang senyum seperti perempuan normal yang menyapa rekan lama. "Tentu, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ibuku sedang menunggu,"

Dan genggaman pada tangannya tak bisa Sakura tolak. Sakura tak dapat menolak dilarikan oleh seorang dokter dari rumah sakit terkenal.

…

* * *

Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam keheningan sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Maaf," suara berat itu terdengar pelan. Sakura bahkan nyaris tak mendengarnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. "Ma-maaf untuk apa?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya sebelum menghembuskannya pelan. "Maaf karena meninggalkanmu tujuh tahun yang lalu," Sakura merasa tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat hingga tak mampu untuk menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf," suara Sasuke begitu dalam dan tenang di telinga Sakura, Sampai-sampai dirinya tak sanggup jika harus mendengarnya lagi, "Ke-kenapa harus minta maaf," Sakura berusaha mati-matian mencegah air matanya jatuh. "Itu keputusan yang benar. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu kau juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak tertebak. Sakura yang merasa dipandangi seperti itu melemparkan sebuah senyum "Kau harus fokus mengejar cita-citamu, jadi tak masalah jika hubungan kita yang harus kau korbankan. Sungguh aku tak apa," _Bohong. Kau bohong Sakura._ Sakura menepis kata hatinya.

Sakura kembali memperlebar senyumnya "Lihat 'kan sekarang ? Kakak kelasku ini tampak keren dengan jubah dokternya," suara Sakura serak di akhir. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya atau pertahanannya akan hancur dengan segera. "Aku harus melihat Ibuku, permisi Sasuke- _san_ "

"Sakura," tangannya digenggam begitu erat. Sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu. "Ji-jika kau terus meminta maaf, aku akan marah, _lho_ " Sakura sama sekali tak berniat untuk berbalik.

"Hubungan kita juga singkat. Hanya dua bulan, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sebersalah itu," Haruno Sakura gagal menahan air matanya. "Karena aku pun mengerti, hal yang kita dapat dengan sangat mudah perginya pun akan lebih mudah," Sakura melepaskan paksa genggaman Sasuke. "Karena aku mendapatkan cintamu dulu seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu dapat pergi dengan mudah?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura hingga membentur tubuhnya. "Kau mengerti aku seperti apa, jadi aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang," Sasuke berbisik rendah.

"Kenangan singkat selama dua bulan itu tak pernah bisa pergi dari pikiranku,"

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke "Sasuke- _san_ , selama tujuh tahun terakhir kita telah memilih jalan masing-masing dan berakhir menjadi dua orang asing. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu sekarang?"

"Kau belum melupakanku."

"Itu sudah lama. Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku padamu," bantah Sakura.

"Kau belum," Sasuke berkata menekankan.

"Kau masih saja penuh percaya diri seperti dulu," komentar Sakura. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya, jadi tolong jangan mengungkitnya lagi,"

Sasuke menatap lurus, langsung ke kedua netra Sakura yang basah. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku," ujarnya lemah. "Kenapa kau setakut itu mengakuinya, Sakura ?"

Sasuke bergerak mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka. Sebuah gerakan yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget karena ingatannya kembali terlempar ke masa lalu. "Mari kita ulang semuanya dari awal,"

Sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir Sakura menangis begitu keras. Dan hari itu, semua perasaan yang ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun lepas tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Sakura takut sekaligus nyaman ketika dokter muda itu memeluknya begitu erat. Sama seperti pertama kali laki-laki itu memeluknya.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
